Traditional workflow management systems are suited for well defined activities, such as manufacturing, where the processes tend to be more established and stable. Such modeling typically requires a detailed understanding of the various processes
Sometimes, however, a detailed understanding of complex processes simply isn't available during design time. Sometimes, processes are ad-hoc or ill defined such that information needed during design time can only be determined during run time. Sometimes processes requirements are changed after design time.